


The 'Meeting'

by MakingStarsShine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ahhhhhhhhh D:, F/M, I don't even know what I'm doing?, Is it even sexy?????, is this porn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakingStarsShine/pseuds/MakingStarsShine
Summary: This is a request fic for @shanjedi, for a fic with Flashpoint!Cisco, a.k.a Mr. Ramon involving the starter "Why are you wearing my shirt? Please, don't take it off, it looks good on you." I hope you all like it....I've never really written sexy stuff before =/





	

Sitting in the sun beside your private beach, a fruity drink on the small table at your side as the ocean breeze cooled your skin to perfection, you couldn’t help feeling absolutely miserable. It wasn’t that the atmosphere was upsetting, or that the drink you’d been sipping didn’t taste good, no your mood had nothing at all to do with your surroundings, it was the company that vexed you, or rather, the lack of company. You sighed wearily as you gazed out at the crystal blue waters, counting to one hundred slowly in your head. You’d decided to start counting half an hour after you sat down in your beach chair, thinking it would give your boyfriend ample time to pull his head out of work and join you like he promised he would when he surprised you with this trip. But as you mentally reached ninety, you knew he wasn’t even thinking about coming out to the beach with you, or possibly even leaving his office inside your private beach house in order to take a tiny breath of fresh air. You knew you couldn’t really blame him for being so committed to his work, after all he had built up Ramon industries all on his own with little more than a dream and a healthy streak of stubborn determination, but this vacation had been his idea to begin with, and you refused to spend it alone.

“Ninety eight, ninety nine, one hundred,” you finished your count out loud, clicking your tongue as you glanced back to the beach house and saw nobody coming to join you. That was it, the last straw. You downed your drink and began marching towards the house, handing you glass off to one of the kitchen staff with a smile as you took off your wide brimmed hat and dusted the sand off your feet. 

The girl who took your glass grimaced, “You might not want to go in there just yet Miss, we’ve heard an awful lot of shouting coming from the other side of that door...”

You snorted at her warning, “Have you?” you asked with amusement, “well you’re likely to be hearing some more once I’m in there, so don’t you worry about me,” you pat her shoulder, “it’s him you should worry about.”

She made a sympathetic face, “I’ll have everyone go on lunch break then,” she smiled, and you smiled back.

“Splendid idea,” you agreed, “in fact how about you give everyone the rest of the night off, with pay?”

Her eyes went a little wide, “Are you sure Miss?”

You nodded, “Positive,” you confirmed, “and there’s a bonus in it for you if you disconnect the Wi-Fi router in the hall.”

She nodded vigorously, “I’ll get right to that, good evening Miss!” and with that she scurried off to do as you’d requested.

You made a bee line for the office door, walking in without knocking, greeted only by the sound of Cisco arguing fiercely with someone on his laptop in Spanish, the other person, whoever they were, arguing right back in the same language. The noise of the argument set your nerves on edge, though you had to admit watching Cisco getting all riled up like this was kind of exciting, with his long hair tied loosely in a hair band at his neck, his dark gray button up beach shirt open across his chest where you could see the slight glimmer of sweat on his skin. It was kinda hot if you were honest, but regardless of how hot he looked, you were still mad at him, so you stood in the doorway, hands on your hips, waiting until…

Cisco froze mid sentence, glaring down at his laptop as the video call cut out, his brown knitting together as he furiously clicked and searched for the problem. “What the hell happened to the Wi-Fi!” he roared, jumping up from his chair. His eyes snapped up to find you, his expression immediately softening as he took in your hostile demeanor, “Babe...I thought you were going to the beach?”

You narrowed your eyes at him, cocking your head to the side as you replied, “I did go to the beach, I was there for three hours waiting for you to join me,” you pulled the door closed behind you without looking, “did you forget you promised to meet me after a ‘quick phone call’, or were you lying to me so I would leave you alone?”

Cisco gave you a guilty look, shrinking back a little, “I uh...I didn’t forget babe, I promise...it’s just that I called the office to get the specs for the project that I put Dante on, and they said he hadn’t given them anything, so I had to call their office to find out what was going on, and thats when Dante started whining about his music career being put on hold for this project, and we just...you know how we get...” he shrugged, pointing to his laptop, “we were having a little disagreement, that’s all...”

“Francisco Armando Ramon,” you used his full name, making him wince as he prepared for the lecture you were about to give him, “you planned this entire trip, you bought this house, you charted the trip in your private jet, you even went through the trouble of bringing the entire house staff with us, and you have not, for one goddamn second, gone out there and enjoyed yourself, or spent time with me outside of sleeping in the same bed. Now I don’t give a good golly fuck what Dante is or is not doing with some project you gave him to keep him occupied, you are going to leave this office, you are going to put on some sunscreen and a pair of swim shorts, and you are going to come to the beach with me right now or so help me, I will-”

“Why are you wearing my shirt?” he interrupted you suddenly, his eyes squinting at the large white button up shirt you had on over your swim suit.

You gave him an incredulous look, “Seriously?!” you snapped, stomping your foot in frustration, “you’re more concerned with the fact that I’m wearing one of your shirts than the fact that you’ve been ignoring me this whole time?!”

He shrugged a little, nodding to you, “It’s my shirt, I was just wondering why you were wearing it-”

“Oh for fuck’s sake!” you began unbuttoning it furiously, your hands fumbling with the buttons in your fit of anger.

Before you knew it he was in front of you, grabbing your hands in his and holding them up, “please, don’t take it off,” he said quickly, “it looks good on you.”

You tried to wrench your hands from his grasp, “My bathing suit looks good on me Cisco, this was just in case I got cold-”

He pressed closer to you, releasing your hands as he grabbed your waist and whispered in a husky voice, “No...babe….it looks really good on you...” 

You looked up at him, your anger slowly fading into a dull fuzz as you realized his eyes were sparkling with desire, his hands snaking down to the hem of the shirt at your hips and moving under it, touching your skin with his hands. You squinted at him for a moment, wondering how it was that this man, this genius, could have gotten an entire business empire built in his early twenties if he could be so easily distracted by his own libido; but as he smiled down at you, and snaked his hands up your back slowly, you decided that was a question for a later time. 

You took a step back from him, making him actually pout at the loss of contact. Then you put on your best sultry smile and said, “Mr. Ramon, I believe you’re late for an appointment,” your voice soft and breathy, just the way he liked it when you played this game.

His eyes lit up in realization before he immediately put on his stern face, “I don’t believe I am Miss Y/N, after all you were the one who just entered my office, I was clearly already here when you arrived,” he side stepped you, beginning a circle around you as he went on, “in fact I am quite certain that you’ve been outside lounging around in the sun for the past three hours, judging by the way you’re dressed, so really I think it’s you who was late to this meeting of ours, wouldn’t you say?”

You knew that if you played along and said yes, he’d tease you for it later, and you knew that if you didn’t play along this would all get very awkward very quickly. So with a sigh, you put on a pout and nodded, “I guess you’re right sir, I mean I was just outside in the sun, but it just felt so good on my skin,” with that you pulled the collar of the shirt aside, revealing the low cut of your swim suit, “I couldn’t seem to bring myself to stop.”

Cisco did his best to keep playing his part, but you could see him biting his lip out of the corner of your eye as he forced himself to focus, “I don’t care how good it felt Miss Y/N, that’s no excuse for tardiness!” he got close then, standing over your shoulder as he breathed down your neck, eliciting a shiver from you before he put both hands on your shoulders. “But I’m prepared to forgive you,” he said, his voice softer now, his lips against your ear, “if you can do something for me that is...”

You shifted your weight just enough to press back against his chest, closing your eyes as his warm breath tickled your neck, “Anything Mr. Ramon,” you replied with a smile, “all you have to do is ask.”

His hands slid from your shoulders down around your middle before snaking back up to the top most button that was still held in it’s loop, “Well you see Miss Y/N, I came out to this beautiful beach destination with the hopes of relaxing a little, being that I’m a very busy man and all, but I just can’t seem to get the hang of it,” he undid the button in his fingers, moving down to the next, “I mean I’ve got all this fresh air,” another button opened, “a full staff of people at my disposal,” another button accompanied by a kiss to your neck, “I even have this incredible view, but,” two more buttons, his hand now over your stomach where he abandoned his initial task and parted the fabric, his hand slowly inching further down, “I dunno, I just still feel so tense, y’know?” his fingers stopped just at the band of your bikini bottoms, teasing that he might venture inside them, “And I thought...well I thought that maybe if I had someone to distract me from my work, someone who…was willing to really show me how hot this place could be,” his thumb dipped under the fabric as his teeth nipped your neck, before finally, “well I think I could really unwind at that point...that is, if you’re willing to-”

His words were swallowed by your kiss as you turned around to jump him, wrapping your legs around his waist as he caught you. Before you knew it you were sat on the desk, it’s contents dashed to the floor as he leaned into you hungrily, “Cisco!” you gasped his name as he grabbed the front of the shirt and ripped it open, his mouth moving over your chest like you were dessert and he was starving.

“That’s Mr. Ramon to you girl,” he growled, his hands nearly tearing your bikini to shreds as he hastily removed it, “or sir if you like, either way you ought to address me properly, or I might not be as forgiving as you’d like...”

Your brain struggled to remember what words were as your hands worked to open his red denim shorts, but you pulled enough braincells together to gasp out, “yes Mr. Ramon, I’m so very sorry sir,” before he pushed you back and you yelped, the cool desk surface a delicious contrast to the heat of his body.

“Good girl,” he panted, “do you want your reward now?” You nodded quickly, words a foreign concept to you now, “I thought so,” he said with a smirk, his fingers pushing into you as his thumb stroked your sensitive nub, making you whine. It wasn’t long before your noises got the better of him, and soon his fingers were gone, replaced by the warm thickness of his cock as he gave a loud low groan. “Fuck,” he breathed against your ear, his body still as he drew in a shuddering breath.

Words seemed to be a passing ability at this stage, a wicked smirk coming to your face as you gasped out, “Feeling relaxed yet Mr. Ramon?” a small giggled escaping you as he looked down at you with dark narrowed eyes.

“Oh I’m getting there Miss Y/N,” he replied pulling out slowly, “I’m not sure you’ve got me quite there yet,” he stopped, barely inside you anymore as he smirked down at you, “but I’m sure you won’t mind if I take my time, right?” before you could answer he thrust back in to the hilt, making you arch against him, a keening noise escaping you. “I’m going to take that as a yes,” he added roughly, then his hips found a slow but steady rhythm that had you both moaning and grunting like animals. When you reached your climax you nearly screamed, your nails digging long trails in his back as your body clenched magnificently around him. He finished with a noise similar to a feral tiger, the growl emanating from deep in his throat before he collapsed against you panting.

“I didn’t realize you liked this shirt so much,” you said breathlessly as he finally managed to lift himself with his shaking arms.

He squinted at you for a moment, his brain still fuzzy from release, then he rolled his eyes and shook his head, “It’s not the shirt I like, it’s getting to take it off of you that I like the most” he corrected hoarsely, then he chuckled, “and to think, you wanted us to go out on the beach, can you imagine the sand we’d get in places if we did that on the beach?”

You gave him an innocent look, “No I can’t,” you replied sweetly, “maybe you could show me later?” the look on his face was priceless, and you cackled as you watched him silently debating whether you were serious or not. Maybe you were serious, after all, you did give the staff the rest of the night off...


End file.
